<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if only by akaaaji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279806">if only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji'>akaaaji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the wish that was taken away by the star</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2nd osaaka angst in a row</p><p>actually this is considered bokuaka so its just like osamu angst </p><p>i wrote this cause i was hurt ONCE AGAIN so</p><p>anyway TANAKIYO FIC COMING SOON</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first time osamu saw the name of his soulmate on his wrist, he immediately broke up with his partner and remained single, waiting for his soulmate.<br/>'akaashi keiji' he would dreamily think as he stared at his wrist.</p><p>it was on the monday of a cold winter.<br/>osamu tended to his onigiri shop as always, humming to the christmas music and greeting customers.<br/>just then, he saw a young, dark haired man walk into the shop.<br/>cheeks pink from the cold, he ordered 2 onigiris from osamu.</p><p>'hello, may i order 2 onigiris? thanks.'</p><p>osamu was infatuated<br/>smitten, even.<br/>'perhaps this would be the start of a new holiday romance', osamu thought as he prepared the onigiri.<br/>as akaashi reached out to pay for the onigiri, his sleeves pulled up a little and osamu caught a glimpse of the words on his wrist.<br/>miya osamu.<br/>osamu had never felt so exuberant in his life.<br/>he opened his mouth to say 'i'm your soulmate, miya osa-'</p><p>he was cut off by the sudden entrance of a man with bright golden eyes and black hair with white streaks. he reminded osamu of an owl.<br/>'HEY HEY HEY, my keiji. sorry im late'<br/>walking up to the counter, he kissed akaashi's forehead.<br/>akaashi blushed furiously and whispered 'not here,kou'</p><p> </p><p>noticing osamu, he greeted him 'hello, please bring the onigiris to the table at the back, thank you!'</p><p>osamu stared at them, unable to believe his eyes.<br/>his soulmate was already in a relationship?<br/>but why didnt he want to get together with his soulmate?<br/>seeing them walk towards the table, he quickly grabbed akaashi.<br/>'yes?' akaashi looked at him, a hint of surprise evident in his eyes.<br/>'im miya osamu, your soulmate.'</p><p>akaashi's eyes widened for a split second, but he spoke immediately, his voice unwavering<br/>'sorry. the only man i'll ever love is the man over there. i hope you find someone else. i'm already happily married.'<br/>turning his back on him, he walked away without ever looking back, never giving osamu a chance to talk<br/>it was only then when osamu saw the same wedding ring on both their fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>if only he had been quicker</p><p>if only he had met him earlier</p><p>he could have been the one standing by akaashi's side</p><p>but the words were</p><p>'if only'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was kinda dumb but i hope u enjoyed!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>